Princes of the Apocalypse
by ParkMaster
Summary: This is a summary of the group I am DMing going through Princes of the Apocalypse. So I guess this goes without saying... but SPOILERS FOR WIZARDS OF THE COAST PRINCES OF THE APOCALYPSE
1. Our Story Begins

**Chapter 1**

We begin our tale in the town of Red Larch. Red Larch is a little town on the Long Road, a few days' travel north of Waterdeep and south of Yartar. It's a way station for caravans coming to or from the cities of the North, with only one inn, the Swinging Sword. In the corner of the inn, in the inn's taver, there was a table filled with four interesting characters. The first of which was Flarenthalas or Flare for short. He was a wood elf who liked the bottle a little bit too much. He was a tall and lean. He had shaggy brown hair and was certainly not dressed to impress, but his riding leathers did him well. He was born and raised in the woods, and as such, it was only natural that he would take the way of the druid.

Sitting next to him was someone on the opposite end of the spectrum. This was Little Pebble, but most just called him Pebble. He was a tall, handsome half-elf. He had long, flowing brown hair and was dressed quite nicely. He wore a beautiful white shirt with a nice leather vest on top. Any woman that would pass his way would swoon. And, more importantly, he would try to swoon any woman that passed his way. To help him in his endeavors of love, he took up the ways of the bard.

Next was a shorter fellow. This was Grellik. He was a gnome, but what he lacked in size he made up for with intellect. Not only did he act smart, he looked smart as well. He wore glasses with dark, round rims, and had a long brown beard. He wore a long brown robe with a hood that he decided to wear nine times out of ten. With his studious nature, it was only natural that he took up the way of a wizard.

And last, but most certainly not least, there was Thalron. He was a wood-elf like Flare, he wasn't as tall as Flare, but it was clear that he was more fit. He sat fiddling with a gold coin. While he was not completely covered in armor, he was certainly more armed than the rest of the group. He liked fighting more than the rest of the group so he decided to wear half-plate armor over his normal clothes. Thalronhad a love of money and as such he had a past of a bounty hunter. To help him with this, he decided to take up the ways of the ranger.

While our heroes were sitting at their table and enjoying their drinks, an Illuskan woman approached them.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Swinging Sword Inn. My name is Kaylessa, the inn's manager. How are you all doing today? Are you enjoying your stay?"

Flare looked at Kaylessa and tried to speak with slurred and drunken words,

"We're having a great time, could do with some more booze though. Get me another mug woman!"

Pebble turned towards flare and slapped him.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

The Illuskan woman giggled at their little exchange. She was not at all fazed by Flare's remarks; after all, drunken idiots weren't exactly an uncommon thing at the inn's tavern.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'll let the bartender know that you need another drink."

As she begins to turn to walk toward the bar, she stops; there is a look of consideration and nervousness in her eye. She turns back toward the group.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but are you gentlemen adventurers?"

Pebble made a full 180 degree turn toward Kaylessa trying to put all of his charm into this one conversation.

"I'm sorry, but we are simply a group of traveling friends. Why? Is there a problem? If there is, we are more than willing to help" He coyly winked at her as he made his offer.

"We are?" Thalronsaid too distracted by the thoughts of how to get their drinks at a discount.

"Of course we are!" Pebble stood and yelled quite loudly causing many of the people in the bar to turn their heads. Pebble sat back down, embarrassed at the scene he had just caused.

"Now hang on a minute Pebble," Thalronsaid trying to put some reason in pebble's head… the one on his neck at least. "Yes ma'am, we are, in fact, willing to help. However…" He paused rubbing his thumb and pointer finger, "Everything has a price"

The Illuskan woman thought for a moment. "I'll have to check the tavern's budget, but I should be able to pay you for your troubles"

"Why don't you tell us what the problem is?" Grellik said listening intently the whole time. "Then we'll discuss whether we'll do it or not"

"I suppose that's only fair" Kaylessa pulled up a chair and began telling the group her story.

"Some strange things began happening here in Red Larch a while back. I don't know if you've noticed, but the number of bandits and monsters has been increasing at an alarming rate. And the weather is becoming more and more... unseasonable. Anyway, I believe that the source of all of this is coming from a place near here. A place … called Lance Rock. Have you heard of it?"

The entire group shakes their head.

"Oh… well, no matter I'm able to point you in the right direction. I, unfortunately, have no proof that anything is actually there, but nobody is even willing to go and take a look; not even the constable. Would you please help me?"

"Obviously we will help in any way we can!" Pebble said while trying to discreetly flex

"Now hold on one-second" Grellik decided to speak up and tried to reason with Pebble. "If there truly is something strange going on here, I think it would be best if we split up. Flare and Thalron can head over in the direction of this 'Lance Rock' place, while you and I, pebble, ask around town and see if anyone else is reporting weird happenings around town"

"I suppose that makes sense," Thalron said purely for the purpose of ending this conversation and getting money.

"Thank you so much," Kaylessa said with a tone of relief. "I'll be able to pay you 50 gold pieces for your trouble."

"I suppose that will do for now," Thalron said clearly not entirely satisfied with the offer. "But if we run into any serious trouble we're going to need more money."

"I'll see what I can do," Kaylessa said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

The group sat and finished their drinks before heading off in different directions. Thalron and Flarenthalis left the inn first heading through the Dessarin Valley in the direction of Lance Rock. Hills partitioned into fields and pastures by fieldstone fences or hedges surround Red Larch. A mile or so outside the town, cultivated areas gave way to unspoiled wilderness. Miles of hills, woods, and grassland stretched on as far as the eye can see, filled with plentiful wildlife.


	2. ROCK WORM

**Chapter 2**

As they follow the trail, Flare stopped and looked toward the East.

"Hey, Thalron… Do you see that?"

Thalron looked the direction Flare was pointing. He was clearly straining to see what Flare was talking about but noticed a small blur out in the distance.

"I think I see something. I can't tell what it is though. Can you?"

"Of course I can, when you've been in the woods as long as I have you learn how to look long distances through all the shrubs and branches. In an open field, my eyesight can't be beaten."

"I suppose that makes sense. What is it then?"

"It appears to be a camp. Although I can't tell who or what is occupying it."

Thalron was clearly impressed by both Flare's eyesight. He seemed to actually be pretty competent when he wasn't wasted.

Thalron turned back toward the trail, "Oh. Well, then I suppose we should just be on-"

"We should see if they have any booze." Flare interrupted.

Thalron just stood there both in confusion and in amazement. He knew that Flare could be a drunk but this was just a whole other level.

"Are you kidding? We just had drinks like two hours ago."

"Exactly! That's two hours too many without ale!"

And with that, Flare began walking in the direction of the camp. Thalron stood where he was for a moment not quite knowing what he should do.

"Goddammit Flare!" He shouted and ran after Flare mumbling many insults and swears under his breath

They were about 50 feet out from the camp when Thalron stopped Flare in his tracks.

"What the hell is it?" Flare said really irritated that his friend was stopping him from getting his drink.

"Have you even _considered _the possibility that these people don't want visitors? What if they're bounty hunters or something? What if they shoot you on sight? Let's just go. There is more booze back at the inn."

Flare stopped and thought for a moment. After about a minute or so of thinking, he finally came up with an idea.

"Look," he said hoping to convince Thalron to let him have more booze. "If you don't want to go with me that's fine. At least hide somewhere nearby and have your crossbow ready in case things go wrong. Are you okay with that?"

Thalron was obviously still uneasy about the whole thing but was willing to go along with the whole thing. Thalron got into position and put his crossbow at the ready. Flare approached the camp with nothing but booze on his mind. Once he was closer, he was able to see who was in the camp. There were two humans, and one half-elf dressed in more armor than the two humans. There was also motion coming from the tent in the back, but Flare wasn't able to tell who or what was inside.

"Hey there!" Flare shouted trying to get the attention of the campers. "I was wondering if you guys had any spare b-"

All of a sudden one the humans jumped up with their sword drawn.

"INTRUDERS!"

The rest of the campers jumped and drew their weapons as well. Flare was caught somewhat off guard but immediately calmed down knowing what was in store for these bastards. Flare drew his scimitar and began to rush in. As he did, he was shocked as an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and hit one of the bandits. Flare looked up and saw that Thalron was in the bushes just south of the camp loading his next bolt. Flare noticed that the human took considerable damage from the shot, but still managed to get up and fight. He pulled the arrow out and looked directly in the direction of Thalron. The man ran straight for Thalron with nothing but anger in his eyes.

The bandits were no problem for either Flare or Thalron. After all, Thalron was an ex-bounty hunter and Flare is a Druid who learned some amazing skills from his time in the forest. The armored half-elf put up a bit of a challenge but with the two of them working together they were able to defeat him. All was calm until Thalron noticed something coming from the tent. Not long after the half-elf fell, out came an adult elf wearing a long earthen colored robe. Thalron quickly turned and took a shot at this robed elf, but as the bolt flew towards the elf, he made a swift motion with his hands, and suddenly, a large chunk of earth appeared in front of him. The bolt did nothing but bounce off the hovering rock. After the bolt had ricocheted, the boulder went straight toward Flare and Thalron. They both jumped out of the way, but because of they weren't prepared, they both landed on their face. Both Flare and Thalron had a look of fear on their face. Flare suddenly had a moment of realization as he remembered something from his studies in the forest. He jumped to his feet and lunged at the elf with scimitar in hand. The elf tried to dodge, but Flare was prepared. He adjusted his swing and was able to make a considerable gash in the elves side. Suddenly, Thalron shot up and took a shot at the elf, hitting him in the arm. There was now blood all over the elf's left side. Just as Flare and Thalron were preparing for another attack, the elf made another gesture with his hands. A giant worm, about 20 feet tall and made of rock appeared from underneath the ground. It picked up the elf and placed him on its back. The elf looked at them, "You got lucky this time." The monster turned and ran away. Flare and Thalron put their weapons down. They were both hurt and tired from the fight.

"Damn, that was close. Are you alright?"Thalron said trying to help his hurt friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Flare seemed laser-focused on something but Thalron had no idea what it was.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem… I don't know, out of it."

"I'm fine!" There was a very defensive tone in Flare's voice. Thalron decided not to say anything else. "We need to head back to Red Larch now."

"Wait, what? Why? Lance Rock is only another half-mile up the trail." Thalron was confused why his friend would want to turn back. It couldn't be for alcohol… could it?

"There's something that I need to tell everyone. Let's go." Flare immediately got up and headed toward Red Larch. Thalron was still confused but realized that something serious was going on so he began following Flare.


	3. Beer and Chickens

**Chapter 3**

While the events of Flare and Thalron were happening, Grellik and Pebble were busy gathering information. They decided to go to the constable first. They figured that if anyone would know of any weird happenings around Red Larch, it would be him.

They weren't able to find him at the county jail, so after asking around they found out that he was actually married to the town butcher. They decided to go to the butcher's shop to see if he was there. Once they arrived they saw two people. The first on a tall fit man with an amazing handlebar mustache. Next to him was a beautiful young woman, presumably his wife.

"Howdy! What can I do ya for?" His southern accent cut through the room like a knife through butter.

Pebble was about to answer when the constable's wife caught his eye. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We just needed your help with something." He said as he kissed her hand. The smile on the constable's face disappeared and he stood in between Pebble and his wife.

"Well, I'm Harburk, the constable of these parts. And this is _**my**_ wife. What can I help you with?" He began glaring at Pebble flashing the dagger in his rear pocket. Unfortunately, it failed as Pebble kept winking and staring at Harburk's wife.

"We were wondering if you've seen anything weird going on around here," Grellik said, pushing Pebble out of the way.

"I've seen a couple strange characters around here." Harburk looked right at Pebble as he said this. After cooling off a little bit he began thinking. "Y'know, I do remember seein' some strange fellers south of town. They appeared to be poachers. If y'all would mind checking it out, I would really appreciate it."

"We'll definitely help." Pebble was trying to sound more innocent, but it wasn't very convincing as he kept making glances at Harburk's wife.

"Good. NOW GET!"

Pebble and Grellik booked it out of the butcher's shop and ran to the other side of town. After resting for a moment, they decided to continue asking around town about anything unusual. They were only able to find one other lead.

After a while their trail brought them to the town's poultry shop.

"First a butcher's, and now a poultry. What is with the meat in this town?" Grellik was very upset. He felt as though all of this was a meaningless fetch quest. They entered the poultry and saw an older woman standing at the front of the shop.

"Hello there! Welcome to The Roost, with the finest poultry in all the land! What can I do for you."

"Hi there!" Grellik was the first to speak up, wanting to get to the point as soon as possible. "We heard that you've been seeing weird things happening around here. Would you mind telling us what?"

The older woman was caught off guard by the question. There was a brief ten seconds of silence while she was thinking.

"Oh. Now that you mention it, there was something strange that happened a while ago. A couple days ago, my granddaughter decided to go out and play in the fields over by an old tomb west of here. She came home screaming and told me that she had seen a ghost! I don't know how real her story is. If you wouldn't mind checking it out I would greatly appreciate it."

Grellik was happy that the story was quick and to the point and he was ready to get out of there.

"There you very much miss. We'll make sure to head over there and check it out."

With that they left the chickens and went back to the beer. They grabbed a table in the corner and after a while, Flare and Thalron reappeared with a story to tell.


	4. The Four Elements

**Chapter 4**

"What the heck! You were attacked by a giant rock worm!" The group had decided to meet up back at the Swinging Sword so they can discuss what happened. Pebble was incredibly surprised by Thalron and Flare's story.

"That's some powerful earth magic" Grellik said more fascinated than surprised. "I would really like to get my hands on that. Anyway… glad you guys made it out alright."

"Thanks" Flare was truly happy that his friends cared for him. But his face turned from a smile to a serious expression. "However, I think that there's more to the town than meets the eye. A long time ago, when I was doing some independent studies a few years back, I encountered these strange people. I didn't think much of them at first, but after years of studying them, I began to understand the threat that they could pose. They were cultists. They were wielders of elemental magic: Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. I think, after seeing what I saw from that man, that they are involved somehow. But, without more investigation it's nothing more than a theory. "

Grellik was intrigued that someone like Flare was able to conduct research. "Alright then. We'll have to make sure to keep our eyes out for that. We also made some discoveries ourselves. Turns out there is some weird stuff happening in this town, more than usual. Along with Lance Rock, there has been a ghost sighting and some poachers nearb-"

"POACHERS!" Flare nearly jumped out of his seat. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

Everyone in the group was noticeably astonished by this outburst. They had never seen Flare lose his cool like this. He'd gotten quite irate after a few cups were in him before, but this… this was something unusual.

"Flare calm down, I'm sure we can handle it" Pebble was trying to calm his friend down, but was noticeably scared. Flare began to calm down, but there was still anger in his voice.

"Oh… I know we can fucking handle it… " Flare took a large drink from his mug. "When are we leaving?"

Thalron spoke up, "Let's just leave now, why wait when there's gold to be made?" The group finished their drinks and decided to head south to find the poachers.


	5. Poachers

The group headed on the Cairn Road heading south where the poachers supposedly were. They were walking for, about an hour or so when suddenly, they saw them. In a brush-choked dell a short distance from the Cairn Road is a makeshift camp in front of a cave entrance. Four surly humans sharpen their blades around the fire. Nearby is a wagon with a wooden cage atop it. Inside the cage, a black bear paws at the bars. The group stops and hides in a nearby brush. They watched the men for a short time. Trying to figure out what they should do. Grellik was the first to speak up.

"Alright. Big men that are sharpening their sword have a bear in a cage that does not look like they want to be there. I'm gonna have to say that these are the poachers."

Flare was still filled with anger and hatred. He wanted only evil to come upon these men. "I say that we murder them and their families." The group just slowly turned their heads in disbelief. "Sorry. I'm angry and I haven't had anything to drink in the past hour."

"Anyway..." Pebble was eager to change the subject. "What if Grellik and I walk up to them and see if we can diffuse the situation _peacefully._ If something happens, you guys can jump in and-"

"Murder them?"

"Yes Flare… murder them..."

"Yes!" Flare's face went from anger to some kind of perverse happiness.

The group began to prepare. Flare and Thalron went through their equipment and readied what they needed for the fight. Grellik and Pebble quietly discussed what to say so that they wouldn't mess up. After a few minutes of preparing, they were ready. With weapons ready and words loaded, Pebble and Grellik approached the group of men. They were tense. They knew that if they said anything wrong, then they would need to fight.

As the two of them walked down, Thalron, still in the brush, had a quick realization. "Y'know..." He was whispering to ensure that they wouldn't be noticed. "We could almost easily take on the poachers… but what happens if the bear is actually on their side. I don't know if we can take on three men AND a bear."

Flare looked at the bear in the cage. The bear was clearly not happy, but it wasn't enraged either. If anything, it looked sad. It would continually attempted to push the door open. It would make small moaning noises trying to get the attention of the poachers, almost like it was begging to be released. "I don't think we have to worry about the bear being on their side."

Thalron just looked back down the sight of his crossbow. "I hope you're right."

After the short walk, Grellik and Pebble reached the campsite. The men hadn't noticed them yet, so Pebble grabbed their attention. "Hey there! How are you?" The men jumped around with some fear in their eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

One of the men answered, "It's… It's alright. Just a little on edge having to work with this guy." He pointed to the bear in the cage.

"Oh. I see." Pebble did not believe these men. He was confident that they were nothing but liars. "Why do you have this bear anyway?"

"Oh… uh... Well we're part of a… travelling circus. This bear is just part of the performance."

Grellik wasn't as good at noticing liars, but even he could tell that these guys were lying through their teeth. He was getting more and more irritated because he wanted to end this as soon as possible. Patience was never his strong suit. "Then where's the rest of the circus?"

Another one of the men stepped forward, he was clearly the muscle of the group, "Why all the questions strangers?" He put his hand on the longsword that was sheathed on his hip.

"Just making friendly conversation." Pebble really wanted to diffuse the situation. However, once he realized that the man began pulling the sword from his hilt, he saw that peace was almost definitely not possible. Suddenly, he made the decision. "FIRE!"

After hearing this both Thalron and Flare took a shot at the group. Both were able to hit their targets. Flare's arrow hit one of the men in the shoulder. Thalron, however, was used the these situations. He was a bounty hunter for a long time, and as such, his shot was much better. His bolt flew through the air, and hit his target directly in the side of the head. The man fell in an instant. There was no turning back. Peace was abandoned.

The muscle unsheathed his sword and brought it down on Grellik. Grellik was small and fairly agile, but it wasn't enough. The sword took a gash out of his shoulder. Grellik stumbled back, almost falling over. Pebble quickly pulled out his lute and played a song. The group's muscle suddenly bursting into laughter. He stumbled back and fell on his ass, dropping his sword. Flare and Thalron had just made it to the bottom of the hill, and it was then when Flare saw his chance. He drew his scimitar and ran toward the man. He took a swing and made a deep gash in his throat. The man keeled over dead. There was only one poacher left. The entire group slowly walked toward him, ready for it to end when suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them.

They turned around and saw the enormous black bear about 20 feet behind them. It was snarling. All of the rage that it had from being locked up was finally about to be unleashed. It charged toward the group, nothing but anger in its eyes. Thalron, Grellik, and Pebble readied themselves for impact, when suddenly, Flare stepped in front of the group. He held out his hands and uttered a few simple words.


	6. A New Fluffy Friend

**Chapter 6**

After Flare had uttered a few simple words… The bear stopped in its tracks. There was silence for 10 seconds. Grellik, Pebble, and Thalron all prepared their weapons. The other poacher that was still alive cowered in fear. They were about to fight, when suddenly.. The bear licked Flare. The large, ferocious bear that was about to attack them, seemed to be replaced by a giant puppy.

Flare began petting the large animal. "Ahhhh. Were those evil men being mean to you? Ahhhh its ok. I'm here now you big fwuffy cutie!" Flare's demeanor went from rage to absolute joy. While pebble's face changed from fear to confusion.

"Uhm… what just happened? That thing was about to bite your face off. Why did it stop now?" Pebble had never seen anything like this before.

"Animal friendship." Grellik decided to help his confused friend. "It's a bit of druidic magic that allows animals to be charmed. That bear is going to act like Flare's friend for a while. Probably a day or so"

"Oh… neat. So… uhm… what now? Pebble turned his head and saw that the man that was behind them was no longer there. "Hey, one of the poachers got away! Should we go after them?"

"I think we taught them a lesson. Didn't we you big, beautiful animal you." Flare was stilled obsessed with his new found bear friend. The bear had now rolled over and Flare was now giving him belly rubs. "I think I'll name you…. Berry"

"I guess..." Thalron was hesitant, but accepted the fact that chasing them would be more trouble than it was worth.

"Wait… what's that?" Flare pointed at one of the dead man's shoe. There was a small piece of paper sticking out of his shoe. Thalron went over and picked it up. It was a small piece of paper, very crumpled, almost like it was jammed put into that shoe in a hurry. Thalron read it aloud to the group.

_I don't expect you morons to do this correctly,_

_But I need you to bring a bear for me to sell_

_Back to my hut. If you hurry, then I __**MIGHT **_

_Pay you. Now hurry up!_

_Sincerely,_

_Gnogak_

After Thalron read the note, Flare began laughing.

"So, it seems as though we found out the mastermind behind the poachers. Who says we go and kick his ass." Flare was happy. Especially now that they could find and kill the person responsible for this.

"Look Flare," Grellik tried to reason with him. "I want to get this guy just as much as you do, but we don't even know where this guy is! I mean we're all smar-" He paused. "Some of us..." Another pause. "I'm a smart guy but even I can't find out where someone is with just one note."

"Maybe if we had a map with the location of his hut" Thalron said while looking at the note.

"Well no shit sherlock! I bet that even pebble could be abl-" Thalron interrupted him by showing him the back of the page. On it there was a map that had a giant X on it saying "my hut". Grellik just looked at it and said, "Yeah… that will do..."

Pebble let out a large yawn. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably head back to the inn, I do need my beauty sleep after all."

The rest of the group agreed and began heading back to the inn for a long night's sleep. They made it back to the town as the sun finally set behind the horizon. There was no activity on the streets at all, but they could hear the music and laughter coming from the Swinging Sword. They walked in and the music stopped. There was no talking, no singing, no laughter. Everyone stared at the party as the party entered the inn. Then suddenly a woman screamed.

"A BEAR!"

The entire bar began screaming running around. Some went upstairs to their rooms, others hid in a corner, while the rest picked up whatever they could find and started to attack the bear. Or at least they tried.

Amidst the chaos, Thalron stepped onto a nearby chair and shouted at the top of his lungs . "QUIET!" Thalron's voice echoed throughout the whole tavern. Everyone fell silent, everyone stopped moving. Thalron continued. "This bear has been tamed. He is, for the time being, our pet and our friend. So everyone calm the heck down!"

Everyone in the bar looked at eachother. They weren't sure whether or not to believe them. A man, clearly drunk, shouted from the back of the bar "Well prove it!"

Flare rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers, and the bear rolled over onto its belly and began giving the customers puppy dog eyes. There was a collective "Awwwwww" that echoed through the bar. Kaylessa approached the group.

"Hello there friends. Good to see you again!"

Pebble stepped up in front of the whole group. "It's good to see you too." He ended his remark with a small, yet charming wink.

_Out of Game_

**Rest of the group: **OMG PEBBLE STOOOOOP!

**ME: **Alright…. Roll a charisma check

**Pebble's Player: ***rolls dice… NATURAL 20!

**Rest of the group: ***Facepalm

**Me: **… *Ahem

_In Game_

Kaylessa gave a small look of shock. She smiled and looked shyly at the ground. Her face turned red. She quickly composed herself. "Well… uhm… glad to see you're all doing alright. Did you happen to stop by Lance Rock?"

Grellik, not wanting to be trapped in the center of this awkward romantic situation, decided to answer instead of Pebble. "Unfortunately, not yet. We have had numerous other favors we had to take care of, and there were some…. Issues on our way there. But I can assure you that we will head that very soon."

Kaylessa gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that someone was actually going to listen to her. "Thank you. Very much. Now… on the subject if the bear..." Berry was still belly up giving puppy eyes to all of the people in the tavern. "I unfortunately can't let him stay inside. If you'd like, we have a small pen outside where we can have him stay. I just really need you to assure me that he won't…. Eat any of the other's pets?"

Flare was somewhat upset by the lack of trust in the animal, but he understood. "I can promise that he won't."

Kaylessa nodded her head. "Thank you. Alright. Enjoy your night." She winked at Pebble as she walked away. Pebble did a "subtle" celebration dance.

"SCORE!"

And, with that, the group had some drinks, put berry outside for the night and went to their rooms for a long night's sleep.


End file.
